Senbonzakura, The Story Of Haunted Hot Springs
by Victoria Ami
Summary: Kagura mendapat tiket berlibur ke sebuah Onsen mewah bernama Senbonzakura dari seorang gadis yang tak dikenal saat dia makan di kedai dango langganannya. Para Yorozuya termasuk Hijikata, langsung pergi ke Onsen tersebut tanpa tau bencana apa yang akan menimpa mereka di sana./Author buru-buru bikin summary.


_**Senbonzakura, The Story Of Haunted Hot Springs**_

_**Disclaimer: Gintama © Hideaki Sorachi**_

_**Warning: Seperti biasa, OOC bertebaran dimana-mana. Typo yang merajalela. Judul yang gak nyambung ama ceritanya. Sho-ai (Gak jamin! Gue gak jamin yang satu ini!). Para hantu yang selalu ngotot gajinya yang gak pernah di bayar ama Author. dll.**_

_**Summary: Kagura mendapat tiket berlibur ke sebuah Onsen mewah bernama Senbonzakura dari seorang gadis yang tak dikenal saat dia makan di kedai dango langganannya. Para Yorozuya termasuk Hijikata, langsung pergi ke Onsen tersebut tanpa tau bencana apa yang akan menimpa mereka di sana.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Pagi itu, Kagura pergi berbelanja karena dia kalah main batu gunting kertas sama Gintoki. Yah... itu sih udah jadi ritual sehari-hari. Siapa yang kalah main batu gunting kertas dialah yang akan jadi kacung untuk disuruh berbelanja. Yah.. sepertinya dewi Fortuna sedang tidak berpihak padamu, Kagura.

"Eh, lu diem aja Narrator brengsek! Lu gak tau penderitaan gue dapet bos yang kakinya super bau kayak si keriting alami ubanan ntuh!" amuk Kagura.

Diseberang sono, tampaklah seorang kakek tua, ok salah scrip. Tampaklah seorang pengangguran, yah dibilang pengangguran sih nggak juga ya, dia cuma lagi gak ada job hari ini. Berambut keriting alami berwarna putih layaknya uban, sedang bersin-bersin gak karuan sampai-sampai makanan yang sedang ia makan menjadi korban keganasan bersinnya.

"UACHIM!"

"Gin-san, kau kenapa?" tanya salah satu anak buahnya yang bernama Shinpachi.

"Gak apa-apa. Cuma bersin biasa" balas orang yang dipanggil Gin-san tersebut._ "Pasti ada yang lagi nyeritain gue nih"_ ucapnya dalam hat.

"Oh ya Gin-san"

"Apa?"

"Itu.. makanan mu kena ingus tuh"

"Ha? Yang bener?-mandang ke arah makanannya- TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKK!"

Ok, abaikan aja dua kalimat terakhir di atas dan kembali ke Kagura.

"KOK NYALAHIN GUE SIH?! SALAHIN TUH AUTHOR KAMPRET YANG NGEBIKIN NIH CERITA!" teriak Narrator frustasi.

"Hai hai, ada apa ini? Ada yang manggil nama saya? Oh mau minta tanda tangan ya?" sang Author pun datang dengan wajah yang berseri-seri layaknya orang tak tau diri #dor!

"GAK ADA YANG MAU MINTA TANDA TANGAN ELU DASAR AUTHOR SARAP!" dan Author pun langsung pundung seketika.

"Udeh dari pada nih cerita makin ngawur, mending gue kembaliin nih orang ke tempat asalnya dah. Bye bye~" sang Narrator menyeret Author pake bulldozer karena sang Author gak mau minggat dari tempat pundunggnya tadi.

"JAHAAATTNYA KALIAAAAAAAANNN" mereka pun akhirnya menghilang ditelan cahaya.

Setelah berdadah ria dengan Narrator, Kagura melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang tadi sempat tertunda, yaitu belanja.

Setelah berkeliling supermarket membeli sukonbu, tisu toilet, sabun, majalah Jump pesanan Gintoki dan tak lupa pula doujin yaoi _limitid edition_ yang dia dapat dari toko buku langganan Author, Kagura memutuskan untuk makan di warkop, eh salah, maksudnya di kedai dango langganannya.

"Buk! Beli dango lima belasa piring!" pesan Kgaura kepada ibuk penjual dango tersebut.

"Iya nak!" sahut ibuk itu dan langsung mengantarkan pesanan Kagura tadi.

Kagura menatap dango tersebut dengan mata berbinar-binar dan penuh nafsu. Maklum nih bocah belum makan dari tadi. Akhirnya Kagura menyambar tuh dango yang tak bersalah dengan ganas. Saking ganasnya, dia tak menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang sedang memandanginya.

"Ano... permisi..." kata orang yang lebih tepatnya gadis kecil itu dengan suara yang lumayak kecil, tapi masih bisa didengar orang. Namun entah karena saking kosentrasi melahap tuh dango, Kagura tidak mendengar perkataan orang tersebut.

"Ano..." Kagura masih bercinta dengan dango yang dia lahap dengan ganasnya.

"Permisi~..." yak, gadis kecil itu masih dikacangi ama Kagura. Dan sekarang tampaklah sebuah perempatan jalan berwarna merah di kepala gadis tersebut.

Tanpa mikir 1x2 berapa 3x450 berapa, gadis itu langsung nyolong toa gedung putih dan...

"WOI KAMPRET! DENGER GAK SIH?! GUE DARI TADI MANGGIL ELU TAU! BUDEG LU YE?!" teriak sang gadis kecil tersebut yang sukses menghentikan aktifitas yang sedang Kagura lakukan sekarang. Dia menatap gadis itu dengan tampang watados, membuat perempatan jalan berwarna mereh bermunculan di kepala gadis kecil tersebut.

"Oh, maaf gak denger. Tadi aku pake ini" ucap Kagura sambil ngeluarin kapas yang dia sumbat di kedua telinganya.

_"Pantes gak denger, wong dia pake penyumbat telinga toh. Lagian ngapain juga dia makek tuh penyumbat telinga?" _pikir sang gadis kecil tersebut.

"Oh ya, ada apa?" tanya Kagura _to the point._

"Eh, apa yang mau aku bilang tadi ya..."gadis itu pun masang wajah mikir ala detektif yang lagi mecahin kasus pencurian sempak yang membuat warga satu kota resah.

12 jam kemudian...

"Ah! Aku baru ingat!"

"Kelamaan dudul!" semprot Kagura sambil ngucek matanya yang udah mirip dengan saudaranya panda.

"Ahaha... maaf-maaf" ucap gadis itu nyegir kuda.

"Kau salah satu dari anggota Yorozuya kan?" Kagura mengangguk.

"Emang kenapa?" tanya Kagura balik. Gadis itu tak menyawab pertanyaan Kagura. Buru-buru, ia mengambil sesuatu dari kantongnya dan menyerahkannya ke Kagura.

"Apa ini?" tanya Kagura heran.

"Ini, tiket liburan ke Onsen" mendengan perkataan sang Gadis, mata Kagura langsung berbinar-binar layaknya anak kecil pergi liburan musim panas ke Hawai.

"Eh yang bener nih?" gadis itu pun mengangguk, mengiyakan pertanyaan Kagura tadi.

"Yang bener nih? Semuanya?"

"Iye, semuanya. Aku gak butuh nih tiket jadi untuk kalian saja. Lagian tuh Onsen mewah, lho" kata gadis itu sambil tersenyum.

"Mewah?! Berarti makanannya juga berkelas donk!"

"Ya iya lah"

"Wah, keren! Tapi... dari mana kamu ngedapetinnya" kini gadis itu menatap heran pada Kagura.

"Udah jelas, kan? Aku dapetnya dari orang tua ku. Kata mereka, ini untuk aku pergi liburan bersama teman-teman ku. Tapi karena aku gak mau, ku kasih aja sama kalian" jelas gadis itu.

"Oh... gitu ya?" Gadis itu pun mengangguk.

"Ok, kalau gitu... Makasih banyak ya!" Kagura langsung minggat dari tempat itu dan bergegas menuju ke rumahnya (alias kantor Yorozya), meninggalkan sang gadis kecil yang sedang tersenyum, lebih tepatnya tersenyum miris.

"Ku serahkan semuanya kepada kalian... Yorozuya" gadis itu pun tiba-tiba menghilang bersamaan dengan hembusan angin yang menyejukkan itu...

.

.

.

Yosh! Kita beralih ke tempat Yorozuya!

"Hah... Malesnya~" ucap Gintoki yang sedang tiduran di sofa bututnya.

"Kalau malas, mending cari kerjaan aja sono! Ya kan, Hijikata-san?" yang dipanggil langsung mengangguk dengan sangat antusias.

"Bener tuh. Dari pada tiduran gak jelas kayak gitu. Emang gak ada kerjaan lain ya? Dasar pemalas" uajr Hijikata sambil menghisap rokoknya.

"Situ sendiri ngapain coba ngungsi ke rumah orang, hah?! Emang gak ada kerjaan lain ye?! Dasar polisi tukang makan pajak orang!" sekarang giliran Gintoki yang menyatakan argumennya terhadap sang _uke _-ralat- pacar -ralat- lawan bicaranya yang ampun! Ngeselin banget!

"Enak aja! Kami gak makan pajak kalian! Lagi pula gue lagi ngambil cuti, tau! Gak kayak elu yang emang gak ada kerjaan sama sekali!" omel Hijikata "lagian situ yang nyuruh gue datang kesini! Masa lupa sih?!" Gintoki mingkem di tempat. Dia lupa kalau dia nyuruh Hijikata datang kesini dengan alasan yang sangat logis, yaitu... 'Nonton film sadako' yang di rekomendasikan oleh Sougo. Katanya sih bagus, tapi bagi Gintoki, tuh film beneren neraka! Apa lagi kemarin, si Sougo nyeritainnya dengan nada yang super horror. Karena gak mau di cap penakut, dengan sungguh terpaksa dia menerima rekomendasinya Sougo...

Dan begonya, dia malah manggil Hijikata ke sini hanya untuk ngawankan dia nonton tuh film! Duh! Udah tau Hijikata penakut, tapi malah manggil dia!

"Oh ya. Akhir-akhir ini banyak kasus orang yang menghilang tanpa sebab lho" ujar Shinpachi yang bikin Gintoki kaget.

"Ha? Orang hilang?!" tanya Gintoki.

"Iya. Orang hilang. Katanya sih mereka menghilang ketika mereka mendapat sebuah tiket liburan" ucap Shinpachi sambil mengelap kacamatanya.

"Kalau gak salah, tiket liburan itu adalah sebuah tiket penginapan di sebuah onsen mewah. Tapi aku lupa nama onsennya" sambung Hijikata.

"Katanya ya, onsen itu selalu meminta tumbal yaitu pengunjung yang datang ke onsen tersebut"

"Mmpp... benar juga. Aku pernah dengar kalau onsen itu mengirim roh jahat sebagai perantara untuk mendapatkan tumbal dan mereka menyamar sebagai manusia dan membagikan tiket liburan ke onsen itu dengan gratis"

"Oh iya! Baru ingat! Aku pernah dengar dari orang-orang di sekitar sini, kalau orang-orang yang menghilang itu mendapat tiket onsen dari seorang gadis belia yang umurnya sekitar 17 tahunan" seru Gintoki. Kali ini wajahnya tampak serius.

"Aku juga pernah dengar, selain gadis itu, ada juga seorang kakek-kakek tua atau nggak seorang pegawai kantoran gitu yang memberi tiket tersebut" ucap Hijikata "kami para Shinsengumi sedang menyelidiki kasus itu sampai sekarang. Tapi sayangnya, hasilnya nihih!" lanjutnya.

"Kok bisa?" tanya Shinpachi.

"Karena kami tak mendapat petunjuk secara fisik dan lagi, ini menyangkut tentang... hal mistis" balas Hijikata ragu. Anda bisa melihat kalau sekarang Hijikata sedang gemetaran dan mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

"Tunggu, jangan bilang lu ngambil cuti gegara lu takut ama kasus kayak gini!" tebak Gintoki dengan wajah sok kaget, padahal dia lagi nahan tawa tuh. Hijikata kicep ditempat. Emang iya sih, dia gak berani dengan hal-hal kayak ginian. Tapi bukan berarti dia ninggalin nih kasus karena takut. Lagi pula, silahkan salahkan si komandan gorila tukang stalker itu karena memaksanya mengambil cuti dengan alasan..._'Ntar kalau kau sampai serangan jantung, siapa yang repot, Toshi?' _

"GYAHAHAHA! TAK KU SANGKA KAU YANG DIJULUKI _ONI NO FUKUCHOU _ TERNYATA TAKUT DENGAN HAL-HAL MISTIS! GYAHAHAHAHA!" akhirnya pecah sudah tawa Gintoki yang membahana sampai kedengaran tetangga sebelah.

"Diam kau!" teriak Hijikata malu karena salah satu rahasianya terbongkar.

"Dasar Gin-san. Padahal dia juga nolak klien yang meminta mencari salah satu orang hilang tersebut" dan kali ini Hijikata yang ngakak membahana.

"HAHAHAHA! MASA' _SHIROYASHA_, SANG IBLIS PUTIH TAKUT AMA YANG BEGITUAN! HAHAHA! MASA IBLIS TAKUT AMA IBLIS" Gintoki mingkem ditempat. Haha, inilah yang namanya senjata makan tuan.

"Wah kalian lagi gosip apaan tuh" sebuah suara yang berasal dari belakang Shinpachi sukses membuat mereka teriak gak karuan.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Woi, ngapain teriak?! Ini gue nih! Kagura, aru!" sahut orang tersebut yakni Kagura, sedang berdiri memandang mereka dengan tatapan 'lo-kira-gue-hantu-ye?'

"K-KAGURAAA! LO BIKIN KAGET AJA!" ujar Gintoki sambil mengelus dadanya. Takut kalau jantungnya copot.

"G-gue kira jantung gue udah copot tadi" ucap Hjikata yang sempet loncat dari sofa butut tersebut.

"Kagura-chan, lama amet belanjanya" Kagura langsung nyengir kuda. Dia langsung memamerkan tiket yang diadapat tadi kepada tiga orang somplak tersebut.

"Apa tuh, Kagura?" tanya Gintoki _to the point._

"Ini adalah... TIKET LIBURAN KE ONSEN!" ucap Kagura kegirangan. Saking girangnya, dia melupakan barang belanjaan yang masih dia pegang, terjatuh dengan elitnya di tatami.

Gintoki cs langsung masang wajah horor yang sangat kelewat horror. Keringat dingin sudah bercucuran sangat deras bak air terjun Niagara. Mengingat yang mereka gosipin tadi adalah tentang kejadian orang yang hilang karena mendapat tiket liburan, ke onsen pula lagi!

Kagura bingung dengan reaksi mereka "kenapa kalian? Kok mukanya kayak habis ngelihat pintu neraka, sih?"

_Kami emang lagi ngelihat pintu neraka kok!_ seru mereka dalam hati.

"N-nomong-ngomong, d-d-dari ma-mana kau m-m-me-menendapat t-t-tiket itu?" tanya Shinpachi gagap.

"Oh, ini aku dapat dari seorang gadis kecil. Katanya dia gak butuh nih tiket pemberian orang tuanya. Karena dia emang gak mau pergi liburan dengan teman-temannya" jelas Kagura. Mendengar penjelasan Kagura, Gintoki pun makin shok. "_Rasanya ada yang janggal lah. Masa ada anak kecil yang gak mau pergi liburan ama teman-temannya? Apa lagi oang tuanya udah ngizinin pula!" _lalu, dia pun mulai merasakan firasat buruk.

_"Ah! Gak mungkin, gak mungkin! Itu gak mungkin! Lagian kebanyakan orang menghilang itu karena mereka mendapat tiket dari orang dewasa, bukan anak-anak!Lagi pula, banyak kok anak-anak yang kayak gitu..." _ucapnya dalam hati.

"lagian ini onsen mewah, lho!" lanjut Kagura.

Mendengar kata mewah, Gintoki langsung bangkit dari shok nya. Tanpa memperdulikan pikiran negatif dan firasat buruk yang ia rasakan, ia langsung menerjang tiket yang di pegang Kagura tadi. Seketika matanya langsung berbinar-binar. Shinpachi yang heran pun memutuskan untuk ikutan melihat. Seketika mata Shinpachi langsung berbinar kayak matanya Gintoki. Lima detik kemudian...

"AYO KITA BERLIBUR!" teriak mereka berdua heboh pake toa Gedung Putih. Ternyata mereka sudah nyiapin barang-barang yang bakal dibawa selama 5 detik. WOW! Gimana caranya tuh?

"AYOOOOOO!" Kagura juga ikut-ikutan teriak heboh. Sedangkan Hijikata hanya bisa bengong melihat tingkah orang sarap yang ada di depannya.

"Maaf aja, aku gak mau ikut" ujarnya dingin.

"Yah... Kok gak ikut sih, Mayora? Sayang nih tiket yang satu lagi" komen Kagura.

"Iya, Hijikata-san! Di sana pasti banyak mayones" untuk urusan yang satu ini, mau dibujuk pake embel-embel mayones atau ruangan bebas merokok atau apalah gitu, Hijikata pasti gak bakal mau. Tapi kalau yang ini sih...

"Oi, Oogushi-kun. Kalau gak mau ikut, ntar gue _rape _lu di sini sekarang juga" yah... yang ini lain lagi ceritanya. Malu-maluin banget tau gak! Di _rape _di depan orang! Apa lagi orangnya ntuh dibawah umur pula lagi! Dengan sunguh terpaksa, Hijikata terpaksa ikut dari pada dia di _rape _ dan di semprot Author karena ratenya naik.

"OKE, AYO KITA PERGI!"

"AYOOOO!"

Karena males ngetik #digorok, terpaksa kita skip perjalan mereka dan sampailah mereka dipintu masuk onsen tersebut.

"Wow!" ucap Kagura takjub melihat onsen tersebut. Yaiyalah, wong pintu masuknya aja guede beud! Warna pun bikin wow!

"Emas beneren tuh pintu masuknya?" tanya Shinpachi sambil mijit-mijit matanya yang sakit.

"Iya kali" balas Kagura.

"Beneren ini nih, onsennya?" tanya Gintoki sembari melihat pintu masuk onsen tersebut.

"Kayaknya sih iya" balas Hijikata sambil nunjuk sebuah plat yang terbuat dari emas yang bertulisan _'Welcome to Senbonzakura Onsen'_.

Gintoki reflek melihat tiket onsen yang dia pegang, dan benar saja, nama onsen yang ada di plat itu dengan nama onsen yang ada di tiket ternyata sama.

"W-wah, beneren ini onsennya, Senbonzakura Onsen, hahaha" tawa Gintoki garing.

"Yaudah, ayo masuk!" Kagura langsung masuk ke dalam onsen tersebut. Di susul oleh Shinpachi dan Hijikata.

Gintoki yang mau menyusul mereka tiba-tiba berhenti, rasanya tubuhnya menolak untuk melangkah masuk ke onsen tersebut. Entah kenapa, hawa-hawa di dalam onsen tersebut membuat Gintoki membeku ditempat. Mencekam, itulah yang dapat disimpulkan dari apa yang dirasakan Gintoki sekarang ini. Hijikata yang menyadari kalau Gintoki sedari tadi diam tak bergerak dari tempat semula pun langsung menghampirinya.

"Oi, kau kenapa?" tanya Hijikata.

"G-gak a-a-ada" balas Gintoki gagap. "Hey, apa k-k-kau tidak m-merasa a-ada h-hawa a-aneh d-dari onsen ini?" Hijikata heran dengan pertanyaan Gintoki. Hawa aneh? Apa maksudnya?

"Hawa aneh? Gak ada tuh. Perasaan mu aja kali" Hijikata langsung menarik sang seme-ehem-pacarnya-ehem- Gintoki masuk ke dalam. Tanpa menyadari ada dua pasang mata yang memerhatikan mereka dari tadi.

"Hihi~ kita kedapatan mangsa lagi nih~" kata seseorang atau sesosok tersebut yang tengah duduk di atas pohon.

"Iya. Tapi kali ini kita harus hati-hati" sahut sesosok lain yang sedang berdiri di bawah pohon sambil pasang gaya –sok- _cool_

"Kenapa gitu?" tanya sesosok yang lagi duduk tadi.

"Karena yang punya rambut ombak putih itu kayaknya bisa menyadari kehadiran kita. Akan sangat berbahanya kalau dia menyadari kehadiran kita" jawab sesosok yanng berdiri tadi.

"Iya juga ya. Yaudah aku lapor ke bos dulu ya!"

"Aku ikut" lalu, dua sosok itu pun menghilang seiringan dengan hembusan angin yang kencang.

.

.

.

_**TBC**_

* * *

Author: UWAAAA! KENAPA GUE MALAH BIKIN FIC SIH! PADAHAL BESOK GUE UH!

Gintoki: BEISIK OI! LU MAU NGEHANCURIN CAPS LOCK ELU YE?!

Author: LU JUGA MAKE CAPS LOCK TUH!

Gintoki: IYA JUGA YA –matiin caps lock- Ah ini baru normal.

Author: -ikutan matiin caps lock- Ok deh. Minna-san! Kembali lagi dengan saya. Setelah lama mingkem dari dunia fanfiction, akhirnya saya kembali membawa sebuah fic dadakan saat sedang belajar untuk uh besok! By the way. Jangan lupa review fic ini ya! Seperti biasa, flame tidak diterima! Sekian dari saya, dan... Byebye! Ane kembali ke alam belajar ane ya! #dadah ama readers #langsung menghilang sebelum dilempar tomat ama readers


End file.
